Changed Position
by beinggirl321
Summary: Ever wonder what personality would Ozzy and Thrax have if they switch position in bed? I do not own the Osmosis Jones characters
1. Chapter 1

Thrax woke up in the morning by alarm clock besides him. Turn it off and see it close to eight. He look over his shoulder, grinned seeing Ozzy sleeping on the other side of the bed. About to rolled over to wrap around Ozzy and bring him close.

"Touch me, you die." Ozzy said through his pillow.

Thrax stopped what he was gonna do, chuckled. "Someone slept wrong side on the bed."

Ozzy glared at him. "You were rough last night, that I almost couldn't walk for a while."

Thrax smirked. "But you like it, right?"

Ozzy blushed deeply and turn away from him. "Shut up! I need to get ready for work." Almost got out the bed until Thrax wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Come on, baby. Skip work for once. So we can have some time together." Thrax purred.

The cell rolled his eyes. "So you can wreck me all day. No way." Slipped out of Thrax's hold and went to the bathroom.

Thrax smack lips, laid down on his back. Never get what he wanted from Ozzy. Heard Ozzy groan from the bathroom, smirked. "Like what you see in there, baby?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, as he trace with his fingers on the bite marks on his neck and his shoulder in front of the mirror. "This is too much, Thrax. Now I have to covered it up."

"Well, I gotta mark you, to let people know you're mine and mine only."

Ozzy scowl from that statement. "Well, you're not gonna mark anymore. Because I'm off-limits." Slammed the door and starts to shower.

Thrax chuckled. "We'll see about that." Got off the bed, went downstairs.

Ozzy finished showering a few minutes later, dried off and get dress. About to run down the stairs and out to the door, until Thrax caught by the waist.

"Aren't you gonna make some breakfast, before you go?" Pulled him closer, and purred in his ear.

Ozzy groaned. "Why can't you make it yourself?"

"Because, you make things sexy." He smirked.

Ozzy rolled his eyes and blushed. "If that make you stop being so clingy." Goes to the kitchen and start making some up.

Thrax sat at the table, stare at him admiring. Grin widely, when Ozzy steal a look at him over his shoulder and quickly turn back cooking.

Finished cooking, serve it in front Thrax. "There, happy?"

"Very." Took a bite, smiled. "Yum."

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well. I have to get to work now. I'll see you after." Goes to the door, until Thrax, again, pulled him closer by the waist.

"What? No kiss?" Thrax smirked.

Ozzy groaned. "Fine." Kiss him on the lip. "Goodbye, Thrax." Went out the door.

"Bye, baby." said Thrax. "Oh, and tell the pill I say 'Hi'"

Ozzy sighed. "I will." Got to his car and drove to the PD.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozzy stop at the PD, and went in to the locker room. Went through his locker to get his badge and his gun. Glances a mini mirror attached on his locker. Tilted his head to see the bite marks. Groan with a blushed as there so many of it. Tries to cover it with his collar.

"Something wrong, Ozzy?"

Ozzy turn and see Drix standing aside him. "Umm... yeah. I'm good." As he close his locker shut.

"You sure? You don't looks so good." Notice a red marks on his neck. "Ozzy, what's that on your neck?"

Completely blushed, cover his neck with his hand. "Umm... nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Let me just see it." Tries to check it.

Ozzy flinched and stands away from him."No. I'm fine. Really."

"Ozzy, what's gotten into you-?" Drix realized a redness on Ozzy's face. Figure what the red marks was. "Oh no. Those are Thrax's work, aren't they?"

Ozzy's eyes widen in shock, then look down and twirling his thumbs. "Yeah..."

Drix groan. "I don't know why you're still with him. He's going to make your life miserable, you know."

"I know, but he's the kind a guy I can't live without." said with a blushed.

Drix sighed and gave in, knowing that Ozzy still have feelings for Thrax. "I know. Well, at least tell him to stop messing to you."

"Don't worry. I did. But get a feeling that won't stop him." As he and Drix goes to their desk. "Oh, by the way. He told me to tell you 'hi'"

Drix groan. "He really likes pushing my button." sits on his desk chair. "So... Shall we get to work?"

Ozzy nodded. "Yeah. I need to get my mind off things." Went to his desk to do his own paper work. In a few minutes later, he and Drix went on few cases until it's their coffee break. Order some coffee at the doughnut shop. "Here you go, Drix." handed it to him.

"Thanks." Took it and take a sip. "Working is stressful, ain't it?"

Ozzy nodded. "You're telling me." Bite down a doughnut. A seconds later, he almost choked as someone he know just came in.

Drix noticed his reaction. "What's wrong?" Look at where Ozzy looking at, blinked as surprise. "Leah...?"

Leah look up and smiled. "Hey guys."

Ozzy's face looked dumbfounded by seeing her again. Smiled awkwardly. "Hey... Leah."

Leah smiled awkwardly as well. "Hi... Ozzy."

Things went awkward quiet between them. Drix broke the silence. "So, Leah. How are thing going?"

"Oh. Fine, everything's fine. You?"

"Great. Right, Ozzy?" Bump him with his elbow

Ozzy jumped a little before he respond. "Yeah. Great..." look down and scratch his back of his head. "So... how's work?"

Leah smiled. "It was good. Yours?"

"It was ok, but also tiring if you know I mean." He laugh.

She also laugh. "I know the feeling." A bit a pause before she ask a question. "Ozzy, are you still upset that we..., you know..."

Get the idea of what she's saying. "Oh no. I'm sure you have reason for it." Ozzy said. "And I understand."

She sigh in relief. "That's good. Because I was wondering if you and Drix would like to come to Colonic's party this Friday night?"

Ozzy blinked and exchanged looks with Drix. "I don't know about that."

"Come on, Ozzy." Drix said. "It'll be fun."

"Please." Leah begged.

Ozzy wanted to decline, but really have no excuse for. "Ok, I guess I could come."

Leah squeal. Hug and kiss him on the cheeks. "You'll have fun." Went to the cashier to order a box a donuts for work. Once she have it, went back to Ozzy and Drix. "You can even bring a date, if you want."

Ozzy smiled. "I'll think about that."

Also smiled. "Ok, see you." went to her car and drove to work.

Drix notice Ozzy just sighed depression. "What's wrong, Ozzy?"

He shook his head. "Nothing... I just feel weird see Leah again."

"I don't even see how you two could've broke up." said Drix. "But if Thrax has something to do with-"

"No." Ozzy protest quickly. "We broke up before Thrax came in the picture. She said she just needed some space and still be friends."

"Oh." said Drix. "Wait, you didn't tell me how Thrax came in the picture. How you two even meet when he came back in Frank?"

A short pause from Ozzy before he could answer. "Well, after me and Leah broke up. I was about go home until I saw him going in a abandon building. I got shocked as I see he survived, and went after him."

"By yourself?"

Ozzy nodded. "I found him a was about to take him down... but then... I saw he had a burn marks on his face and skin. So I guess felt guilty about it and took care of him."

"And let me guess, after you take care of him. He make a move on you and sorta give in, huh?" raised a brow.

Ozzy blushed really deeply. "Yeah... you're right about that."

Drix sighed. "I really don't know about your taste in relationships, Ozzy."

Ozzy pouts. "Hey, I'm a complicated guy, ok."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. After we're finish, can we get back to work?"

Ate the whole donut before he responds. "Sure, when ever you're ready." Went to the car and waited until Drix finish his coffee and went back to work until night fall.

Drix stretch. "Boy, I thought it'll never be over."

Ozzy laughed. "I know what you mean." Put his paper works in his drawer. "I'll see you later, Drix."

"See ya." Walk home on different direction from Ozzy's.

As Ozzy got home, he realized the room was dark. "Thrax. Thrax. Are you here?" Look around trying to find the light switch, until he felt something wrap around his waist and someone pulled him closer. He yelp, and tries to struggle.

"Whoa, whoa, baby. It's me." someone said.

Ozzy immediately stopped as he recognized the voice. "Thrax. Oh my Frank. You scared the spit out of me."

Thrax chuckled. "Sorry, baby. Didn't mean to." Kiss him on the cheeks.

Ozzy blushed and groan. "Why the lights is off anyway?" As he flip the switch.

"I like it dark when it's night time, even in the bed." He smirks.

Ozzy frown. "Thrax, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Come on, baby. Not even a little?" He begged, until he smelled something on him. "Ozzy, what's that smell you got on?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "What you mean?"

"I mean, why do I smell perfume on you?"

Ozzy smelled himself, then look freak out a little bit. 'Oh spit.' He thought. 'I forgot Leah hug me and had her perfume on me.' Looked at Thrax, who had a serious face. "I... um... can explains..."

"Oh, you will explains to me why that whore was on you." He growled.

Ozzy's eyes widen in shocked. "How you know it was Leah?"

"Please, I recognize that cheap perfume when I held her hostage last time."

"Thrax, don't be like that. And don't call her a whore. She's still my friend, you know."

Thrax snorted. "Yeah, right. So why she was on you?"

Ozzy looked down while twirling his thumbs. "Well... we were talking and she invited me to a party Tom Colonic is throwing. I was going to decline, but... I got no excuse. So I said yes. That is why she hug."

Thrax growled. "Well, you could've make up an good excuse. Because you're not going."

His eyes widen, then glaring at him and push him away. "What do you mean I'm not going? You're not the boss of me!" He shouted.

"The hell I'm aren't. You do know who you belong to, right?" said darkly.

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean you have to be over obsessed about it!"

"Well, I have to if that bitch is going after your pants!"

"She's not! She will never do that, because why? Because she's with someone else, that's why!" He shouted. "Don't you ever trust me?"

"I do, baby. It just you're so naive when its comes to her."

"Naive?!" He yelled. "Since when did I ever been so 'naive'?!"

"Since you didn't notice of her true nature!" Yelled back.

"Ok, you know what. Let me ask you something. Why are you always treating me I'm a female in this relationship?"

Thrax blinked confuse. "What are you talking about, Ozzy?"

"I mean, I don't understand. Is it because I'm smaller than you, weaker than you, maybe even powerless than you. Why am I the female when I'm with you?" Ozzy asked with sadness in his eyes.

Thrax was speechless, don't know what to say. "I..."

"Just... at least do one thing I want you to do."

"What is it?"

Ozzy took a deep breathe before. "Just... let me obsessed over you."

Thrax blushed. "Eh... what?"

"Just let me. Because I know that all women, even men, would go down their knees before you. And I also know you want to protect me." Ozzy said. "But this time, I want to protect you, Thrax. To let you know that I love and care for you, even though I may not be stronger as you. But I really rather take the bullet than you getting yourself hurt. I just want somethings changed" Hung his head.

Thrax didn't say anything after Ozzy finished. A moments later, he grab Ozzy's arm to pull him closer.

Ozzy yelp as he's being pulled. "T-Thrax?" See him getting something out of his pant's pocket, reveal to be a condom. "Thrax... please don't be like-" Before he could finish, Thrax place the condom on Ozzy's hand. Ozzy look confuse from his hand to Thrax, who was blushing and smiled softly.

"You want changed? You got it. Suit up, cell boy." Before Ozzy could say anything, Thrax went up stairs to the bed room.

Ozzy look again confused, but get the idea of what's happening and blushed deeply. "W-Wait, Thrax." See Thrax stop his track.  
"What are you trying to do here?"

Thrax slowly turn around to face him. "What does it looks like?" smirk softly. "I'm going let you ride inside me. If you can handle it." Went in the bed room, leaving Ozzy in the living room. Who was stunned, then look at the condom in his hand. Slowly getting the idea of what he has to do with it.

Just thinking about make Ozzy horny and lick his lips before went up stairs to the bed room where Thrax is, waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thrax starts slowly taking off his shirt as he hear Ozzy coming to the bedroom. Had a smirk on his face and slowly turn around to face him. "Are you ready?" said in seductive voice.

Ozzy's face is all redden up, and feeling the tightness in his pants. Slowly nodded. "Yeah... I guess..." Feeling the doubt of it.

Thrax saw that, rubbed his arm. "I mean... if you don't want to..."

"No!" Ozzy protested quickly. Saw Thrax widen his eye surprised. "Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Thrax gave him a blank stare and softly smiled. Came up to Ozzy, cup his hands on his face, and give him a passionate kiss.

Ozzy was a bit surprised from the kiss, but didn't drew back and kiss him back.

While still kissing, Thrax snake one of his hands down to Ozzy's pants and cupped his crotch that make Ozzy hitch his breathe and starts moaning.

He kept doing it till he feel the hardness of Ozzy's cock. Then let go and back away from him to lay on the bed. And gesture his hand to come closer.

Ozzy did so and went on top on him and pinned Thrax down. Lean down on him and kiss him again. But then had something on his mind which make him stop kissing and let him go.

Thrax blinked. "What's wrong, baby?"

Ozzy blushed hard and awkwardly rub his arm. "I'm still not sure about this- I mean... what if I'm not good and I just ruin it."

Thrax gave a sympathy look and stroke his cheek. "It doesn't matter to me. As long its with you, I would never think worst of it."

A short pause, then spoke. "Really...?" See Thrax replies with a nod, smiled and nuzzled his hand. "But, then again... I'm not sure if I can do any what you do though..." laughed softly.

"Hmm..." tries to think of something. Smirked as he got something, gesture Ozzy to come closer again.

Ozzy raised his eye brow but got closer. Thrax sit up to his ear and whisper something.

"Fuck me, Ozzy. Fuck me until I scream your name."

And with that whisper makes Ozzy's dominate scale rise up and smirk the way Thrax did. "Oh, it's on." said in darkly seductive tone that make Thrax bit his lips.

Quickly took his clothes off and took off Thrax's. Lean down and give aggressively kisses while lifting Thrax to let him sit on his lap as he about to begin. He put his two fingers in his mouth to use his saliva as a lube. Spread his cheeks and thrust his two fingers inside him and do the work slowly; don't want to hurt him.

Thrax groan from the entry, cringed like he's kinda uncomfortable; since it is his first time being a bottom. But went along with it.

Ozzy saw that and thought to himself if he could stop. He disagreed in his thoughts and slide his fingers in deeper and went up speed, then hit Thrax's prostate.

Thrax shivered as he felt the fingers going deeper and fast. Once his prostate hit, he felt the vibration in his body and starts to moan like crazy.

And with that moan, Ozzy felt his cock harden and smirked as he kept hitting it. "That feels good, huh, Thrax?"

Thrax groan and moan. "Oh my Frank, yes~! It felt so good~ Aaaahhhnn~." replies as he panting hard.

Ozzy smirked, stop finger fucking and thrust his cock instead. Use the hips for support.

Thrax gasps the thrust and bit his lower lips to hold back the moaning. Didn't realized he pierce his claws into Ozzy's shoulders from pleasures.

Ozzy winced of the pierce but didn't stop or complain. He's really enjoys the feeling inside of Thrax. Move closer to his neck and give some bite marks and hickeys as he kept thrusting.

Thrax softly yelp from the bites and drool and again moaning. "Fuck... I-I'm... close... " he said, whimpering.

Give a seductive smile. "Then come for me..." he whisper in his ear as Ozzy stroke Thrax's cock until he make him cum.

He moans loudly and panting. "Oh...Frank...! Ozzy~! I'm coming~!" He screamed as he arched his back and cum into Ozzy's hand.

Ozzy held his hand to his face and licked the cum. "Delicious..." smirked as he saw Thrax blushed. "Damn, you're sexy. But I'm not done with you yet." Gripped onto the hips and thrust even harder.

He widen his eyes gasps of the surprised thrust. Panting hard as he became sensitive because of his orgasm.

Ozzy continues thrusting deeper and faster until he felt like he's coming. "Spit... I'm about to...!" He grunt as he came inside.

Thrax gasped, feeling being fill up with cum and collapse onto Ozzy.

Both breathing hard after they hit their orgasm. Ozzy laid him and Thrax back on the bed. "Oh my Frank, I never thought I had it in me." said Ozzy, both softly laugh.

"Yeah... I never thought you go wild on me like that." said Thrax.

"But seriously, the way you whisper my ear. Really bring out the sex demon I never thought I have."

"And that sex demon really like bare backing..." said with a bright red blush.

Ozzy blinked and look up confused. "Huh?"

Thrax awkwardly smiled at him. "You forgot to put on the condom."

Confused at first but then realized it and blushed deeply. Hid his face against Thrax's chest in embarrassment. "I am SO sorry, Thrax!" he muffled. "Everything went so fast, I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, hey. Its okay." stroke his hair. "Its not like you knock me up. Don't worry about it."

Groaned, still feeling embarrass. But then smiled. "But you know, this right here might our last."

"What makes you say that?" Thrax asked.

"Well, we both know that you did this because you want to make me feel better, and know that you wouldn't wanted to be bottom, right?" He chuckled. Saw Thrax blushed and looked away guilty. Dumbfounded before he realized and also blushed. "Wait, you wanted to be bottom?"

He shyly nodded. "I was just a bit curious. And thought I could do it with you... but I'm too embarrass to bring up." Heard Ozzy snorted and look questionable at him. "What are you laughing about, Ozzy?"

He snickered even more before he look up. "So much calling yourself big daddy Thrax, huh?"

He narrow his eyes but smiled and hit him with a pillow. "Shut up." laughed along with him. "Since when you became cocky? I thought that was my job?"

"Well, I guess its time for you to retire, because there's a new big daddy around here. And that's me." Pointed himself with his thumb.

Thrax cocked a brow and chuckled. "You, big daddy? So much calling yourself germinator, huh?"

Ozzy pouts. "Oh, hush up, you." Helplessly laughed. But then look guilty.

Thrax noticed. "What's wrong, Ozzy?"

Ozzy bit lips. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier..."

A pause before Thrax smile and kiss his forehead. "Its alright. I should apologizing. I really trust you... I just fear that someone might take you away from me..."

Ozzy smirked and fully kiss him on his lips. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take me away."

Thrax blushed and warmly smiled. "Well, you better." Look at the clock and realized it's at midnight. "Looks like its time to sleep." Kiss Ozzy on the forehead. "Good night, Ozzy."

At cue, Ozzy yawned. "Yeah... I guess it is." Laid on Thrax chest. "Good night, baby." said before he drift off to sleep.

Thrax snorts at the baby part, was suppose to be his thing. "Guess things change." He thought. Slowly closing his eyes and went to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

At nightfall, two cell policemen walked out the police station at the leg area. "Man, what a day." said one of the police as he rubbed his shoulder to soothe the pain from reporting papers.

The other police agrees. "I know that's right, Joe." he said as he message his hands. "Who would've thought doing paper work is actually a hard work." he chuckled.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, nothing we can do about it. Hey, Evan. Wanna go to a bar and have a few drinks, soothes the pain?"

Evan decline. "No can do. I got to get home to the wife and kid. Maybe later."

Joe nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright. Tell Asia I said hello, I'll see you in the morning." said as he walked off down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I will. See ya." went to his car, unlock it, and was about to go in until he heard loud screaming. Coming from where Joe walk off to. "Joe!?" Evan shouted. Immediately pull out his gun and ran down the sidewalk to follow the screaming. Lost his track as the screaming stop and stop at the alley. Evan look around to see any sights of Joe. Until he saw a police cap on the ground down the alley. Had a worry look on his face as he went for it. Kneel down and pick it up, analyzed it and noticed a blood stain on it. "What the Frank." said in low tone.

Evan heard a thud behind him that make jumped. Slowly looked over his shoulder and witness a body on ground. His heart is beating fast and his whole body is shaking. Weakly got up to his foot slowly went up to it. Use his shaking hand to turn the body over and identify it. Once he did, he felt his blood gone cold.

The body is identified to be Joe. But his limbs has been rip apart and his intestines is gutted out and his face is full of claw marks.

Evan started to hyperventilate that drop his gun and drew back away from the body. Bump into something behind him. His eyes is widen and his body is still shaking. Slowly move his head up and saw a figure with pair of red eyes staring down at him, he couldn't see any description because it was to dark. Evan's about to say something but couldn't spit it out.

The figure smirked, showing his sharp fangs. "What?" said in darkly tone. "Seeing a virus caught your tongue." chuckled devilishly.

Evan couldn't believe it. A virus, here, inside Frank. How's that possible? How did it get in here.

"If you don't mind me asking." The virus pull out a photo and showed it in front of Evan. Noticed the cell is still looking at him. "Look at it." he command.

Evan hesitated at first, but did what was told. The photo showed another virus leaning against the wall.

"Have you seen this person?" The virus asked.

Evan answer him shaking his head. "No..."

"Don't lie to me." he said seriously. "I don't like it when someone is lying to me." low growl as a warning.

"I swear, I never seen this virus before..." said and hitched his breath.

"Then look closer."

Evan is scarily for his life and did. He got a description. The virus in the photo has dark magenta skin color, yellow color eyes, and have purple dreads. "I have seen him. But he's dead."

"How long have you seen him and what happen to him?"

"It was long time ago. A cop, Osmosis Jones, killed him."

"Hmm..." The virus looked up to the body. "Is that him?"

The cell shook his head. "No... that's not him..."He gulped. "T-T-There's no need to look for your friend... he's dead already..."

"Oh no, he's not dead. And he's here, I can sense him." said with moan, feeling arouse of the presence.

"Please, let me go... I have a wife and a daughter..." have a tears in his eyes.

The virus moan in pity. "You know, I would let you go if I care. But right now," said darkly. "I don't."

Evan would've shout out for help, but as he know it, the virus violently bit him in the neck and implanted venom inside of him. The venom has spread, making his membrane turn black of his whole body and his eyes. double lapped and drop to the ground as he became lifeless.

The virus hummed while walking down the alley to the sidewalk. He look at the photo and said to himself. "Don't worry, Thraxie. Once I kill this Osmosis Jones, you will come back to me. Even I'll have to force you, you'll come back." Softly laughed, then out loud evilly to the night sky.

-:-

Thrax bolted awake and softly exhale. Gently sit up with sweats all over his body. Hold himself and felt the goosebumps on his skin. "This feeling…" he thought to himself. "Where have I felt this before…" Tried to remember, but couldn't put his finger on it as he move to the edge of the bed, had his hand covered his face.

At the moonlight from the window, reveal his body with a lot amount of big felt a tingling pain on his left thigh. Thrax groan in discomfort and rub it to soothe it. "Damn, it still acting up. I need some meds to stop it." whisper himself.

Ozzy stir and slowly woke up, noticed the empty space on the bed and Thrax sitting on the edge. Scooted towards him and wrap his arms around Thrax's waist, rest his head on the shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Thrax would stroke his hands and embracing against him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sees Thrax nodded and didn't look convince. "Yeah, right. I know there's something you're not telling me. Tell me, or I'll unleashed my annoying side."

Thrax groaned, knowing Ozzy, he'll never gives up and will start pestering him for answers if he won't tell him. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. I just have a dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" said in concern tone.

Thrax shrugged. "Probably nothing. Don't worry about it."

Still not convince, but going to let it slide, this time. Then noticed him still rubbing his thigh. "Still bothering you?"

Thrax nodded. "Yeah, It just need some medicine that's all."

Ozzy had curiosity on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get all of those scars?"

He had his eyes slightly widen and averted his glance from Ozzy. "I told you before, I got it from alcohol-Which is wasn't your fault."

Now looked skeptic. "I don't know. I mean, these scars all over your body are different than the ones you got it from it. And they don't even showed..." His words trails off as he glance at Thrax with a sad face, showing he doesn't want him to continue. Felt guilty and stupid. "I'm... sorry... I'll shut up now."

Thrax shook his head. "No, you don't. You're right, I got it before the alcohol. It was... long time ago, and I don't want to think back about it, ok?"

Ozzy nodded "Alright, I understand. But, If you want, can tell me about it when you're ready, a'ight?"

He felt faint throb in his heart and warmly smiled. Knowing Ozzy again, even though he act like tough guy, he can be so caring and heart-giving-but only privately. "I will, I promise."

Ozzy smiled and kiss him, but with passionate. Fondling and groping all over his waist and chest. Thrax was a little surprised of the sudden kiss and groping. But he didn't back away and kiss back hungry. Both went at it a bit a long time until both broke kisses to breathe. Thrax heavily breathing and laughed.

"Damn, Ozzy. Gone little frisky on me, huh?"

Deeply blushed and make awkward crooked smiled as rubbed his back head. "Y-Y-Yeah... well... I also have a dream-A wet dream, if I might add." Had his hand cover his hard on.

Thrax saw it and smirked sexually, take Ozzy's hand off of it and cup it with his. Smirk even more as Ozzy yelp and moan from it. "Seems your little friend is up and at 'em."

Ozzy shivered of the touch and look at him with a innocent needy eyes. "Y-You know... we can... do another round..." he said as he fidgeting. "I mean... if you want to."

The virus was unsure when he just had the strange feeling before, but wasn't going to turn down from his sexy cell. Then suddenly, he gently pushed Ozzy onto the bed and pin his hands down. Lean towards Ozzy's ear as he purred and whisper. "Seems like your submissive came back, huh?"

Ozzy blinked and just giggled. "Don't worry about that, Thrax." Without a warning, as the table turn, his slips out the Thrax's hold and flips him onto the bed just like Thrax did to him. Has devilishly seductive smirk and sexually eyes on his face "I can just fuck you without you knowing."

Shocked and surprise of the table turn, he couldn't believe that Ozzy tricked him by using the innocent look on him. Which made him really horny, blushed and moan. "I think I just created a monster."

"A sexy monster more like it." Ozzy replies. Both hungry went to kissing and going at it for another round.


End file.
